


Take Care

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt asking for sick!Allison being taken care of my Isaac and Scott. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Allison knows from experience that sometimes it’s hard being a human dating two werewolves. 

Sometimes it’s just the fact that, yes, occasionally it would be nice to have claws and fangs at her disposal, or super hearing and smell or healing powers. No matter how good her natural senses are, Scott and Isaac are always going to notice things first, always going to recover quicker. But she likes to think she makes up for it with her hunter skills and silver tipped arrows thank you very much. 

Sometimes it’s the full moon and the fact that even now,when they’re in college and the boys have pretty much gotten things under control(as under control  as supernatural wolfy impulses can be), they can both still a little unpredictable when the moon looms big and bright. Sometimes they’re extra irritable, snapping at each other and her and she has to just let them have their space till it passes. Other times they’re jumpy and jittery, like dogs in a thunderstorm and she sits with them, anchors them. 

It’s not all bad. Sometimes the moon makes them both extra frisky, makes them crave touch and when that happens she’s more than willing to participate(aka have marathon sex sessions). 

 But most of the time, like now when Allison is lying under a pile of blankets with used tissues scattered around her, it just means being constantly reminded that you’re human. 

She groans. Her throat is scratchy and raw, her head is throbbing and mucus seems to be finding new and interested places to come out of. Scott is sitting next to her with his hand on her forehead and Isaac is standing at the foot of the bed with a trash can, trying to collect some of her dirty tissues. It had all started during the night when she’d woken up coughing and it had only gotten worse from there.

“Well you’re definitely a little warm. Probably just a cold.” Scott pronounced. 

“But you don’t understand, I. Don’t. Get. Sick!” Allison said, except her emphatic statement was undermined by the fact that it came out more like “I dond ged sig”. 

“I’ve beaten up werewolves!” she continues.

“We remember” Isaac said with a smirk. 

“I don’t get sick!” she repeated 

“I hate to tell you this, but I think the snot coming out of your nose right now  kinda contradicts that.” 

“Cute, beautiful snot of course.” Isaac adds, dropping the trash can and bringing her a new box of tissues. Allison glares at him, but accepts the box, using one to wipe her nose. She groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. 

“I hate this.” 

“I know.” Scott says with his sad puppy look, “Let us help?” 

Allison looks at Isaac, who’s got the same look on his face and it gently stroking her sweaty calf. She grumbles into her pillow which the boys take as a yes. 

Scott starts to draw her a bath while Isaac holds her where she’s sitting up in bed. She’s pretty sure she ends up using his sleeve to wipe her nose, but he doesn’t seem to mind, which is probably one of the most weirdly sweet things ever. 

Isaac helps her to the bathroom and got into the bath with her, sitting behind her with his chest against her back, rubbing her shoulder with her lavender soap, melting some of the tension away. Scott declares that he will go and start making his moms tomato basil soup which is, “seriously the best, it’ll make you feel so much better”. 

While Scott works away in the kitchen, Isaac continues to massage her back and neck, working the soap and warm water over her body gently, occasionally dropping a kiss on her shoulder. 

Eventually the delicious smells from the kitchen tempts them both out of the tub. Allison still doesn’t feel great but the warmth of the bath has energized her and made her feel fresher. She and Isaac dress in comfy clothes.  They make a nest for her out of blankets and pillows on the couch. Scott brings them mugs of soup. 

“Mmm” Allison murmurs as she sips, the liquid soothing her sore throat and warming her stomach. 

“The best, right?” Isaac and Allison nod enthusiastically, too busy enjoying their soup to speak. 

Allison takes the requisite medicine and they settle in (with a lot of tissues) to watch some old movies.  Allison lies down in between Isaac and Scott, her head on Scott’s lap and her feet in Isaac’s. Scott pats her back and strokes her hair when she starts coughing, Isaac rubs her feet. 

She hated being sick, but having her boys with her definitely made it better.


End file.
